


the one that everyone wanted

by amosanguis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was the pet that everyone wanted, but none could tame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one that everyone wanted

-z-

 

Sherlock was the pet that everyone wanted, but none could tame.

He was the exotic creature that everyone wanted to touch and love and cage and show off.  And when they asked for love in return, he would only look at them with disdain and snap and snarl and escape.

And then John came along.  John – the bruised and broken soldier with never ending patience.

John watched Sherlock and Sherlock watched John – and they danced around each other.  And when John lifted a hand to touch, Sherlock didn’t recoil.  He purred and nuzzled and took all that John could offer.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
